


Quenya y Khuzdûl.

by FaustGirl



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frases y expresiones que estoy utilizando en The Skin of a Golden Lion.<br/>No sabía como ponerlo muy bien, así que siento si hay que buscar un poco para encontrar lo que significa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quenya y Khuzdûl.

**Author's Note:**

> Frases y expresiones que estoy utilizando en The Skin of a Golden Lion.  
> No sabía como ponerlo muy bien, así que siento si hay que buscar un poco para encontrar lo que significa.

** Quenya **

¡Hola! - Aiya!  
Amigo/s - Meldo/meldor.  
Bienvenido/s - Máratulda/maratuldë.  
Querido/s - Melda/meldë.  
Buenos días - Alassë' aurë.  
Buenas mañanas - Alassë' arin.  
Buenas tardes - Alassë' undómë.  
Buenas noches - Alassë' lómë.  
¿Cómo te llamas? - Man ná esselya?  
¿De dónde vienes? - Mallo tulalyë?  
¿Qué noticias traes? - Man vinyar colalyë?  
Ven a mi casa/nuestra casa - Tula coa nya nna/coa mma naa.  
Bebe un trago - Suca yulma.  
¿Quiéres comer? - Meralyë matië?  
¡Cuánto tiempo! - Haira lúmello!  
Dichosos los ojos que te ven - Alassië nari hendu i cenantet.  
Gracias - Hantalë.  
De nada - Úman ná.  
Sí - Ná.  
¿Dónde estás? - Massë nalyë?  
Mañana será otro día - Hilyala arin yéva vinya ré.  
¡Adiós! - Namárië!  
Buen viaje - Mára mesta.  
Suerte - Annali len.  
¡Buena suerte! - Mará valto!  
Volveremos a encontrarnos (nosotros 2)/(nosotros varios) - Enomentuvalvë/enomentulvalmë.  
Hasta pronto - Tenna rato.  
Hasta la noche - Tenna i lómë.  
Hasta la vista - Tenn' encenië.  
Vuelve pronto - Entula rato.  
Dulces sueños - Lissi olóri.  
No (prohibición) - Ava.  
No pares - Ava pustë.  
Para - Pusta.  
Para ti - Len.  
He traído este pequeño regalo para ti - Ocólien sina pitya anna len.  
...con todo mi amor - ilya melmenyanen.  
...para que me recuerdes - enyalien ni.  
¡(Qué) bonito! - Vanya!  
Ojalá la luz de tus ojos bendiga los míos - Nai cala hendelyato laituva i hendenyat.  
Tu secreto estará oculto - Muilelya yéva muina.  
Todos - Ilye.  
Te amo - Le melin/melinyet.

 

** Khuzdûl **

Saludos - Shamukh!  
Adelante - Medrûnat.  
Gracias - Âkminrûk zu.  
Lo siento mucho - Ach râchi gabilul.  
Lo siento/perdón - Birashagimi.  
Pedir permiso o ¿Puedo pasar? - Gasatafra.  
De nada - Yamal.  
No entiendo - Ma shândi.  
¿Puedo? - Mukhuh?  
Buena suerte - Mizùl!  
Buenos días - Baknd ghelekh.  
Buenas tardes - Alanjuz ghelekh.  
Buenas noches - Lomil ghelekh.  
¿Qué tal? - Zûr zu?  
Bien, ¿y tú? - ghelekhur, razu?  
¡Bienvenido! - Idmi!  
Estoy aquí - Abbad!  
Cuando enseñas, aprendes - Zurkur mahalihyûrizu, abhyûrizu.  
Lo que no ves con tus ojos no lo inventes con tu boca - Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu.  
Mi rey - Thanu men.  
Mi reina - Athanu men.  
Saludos - Vemu.  
Descansa bien - Hurun ganat.  
Hasta mañana - Tak sanu yemezu.  
Hasta luego - Tak yemu.  
Mi señor - Uzbadu men.  
Mi señora - Azbadu men.  
Hidromiel - Goroj.  
Whiskey - Gemey.  
Vino - Keld.  
Débil - Khelum.  
Mithril - Kibil.  
Eres una maravillosa persona - Menu gamu khed.  
Te quiero - Men lananubukhs menu.  
¡Victoria por el Rey de los Enanos! - Khayum Thane khazadu!


End file.
